The True Donor
by qxzky
Summary: He wanted to give him what he needed to live, but he wound up needing him too. I suck at these summary things. Help! slash pwp sheamus/reigns, and some other stuff... Orton joins in, Cena appears... Review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own none of the superstars here. **

**This is not Cannon. None of this actually happened.**

**This is a PWP slash fanfic.**

**I try to remain as close to accurate in my details, so if you catch something, let me know. **

**I know I am no nephrologist, guys, but iron overloading can cause liver and kidney failure. **

**Irish people are carriers for the genetic presentation of this.**

** I know there is a seven year, one inch, two pound difference that Sheamus has on Reigns, but I got as close as possible.**

** Drinking alcohol chronically does cause excess buildup of iron in the blood, which matches up perfectly here. Since Sheamus drinks a lot of Guinness, and the ingredients used in Guinness make it a relatively healthy alcoholic beverage.**

** If Sheamus were to become an organ donor, his liver might not be a valid option because of his chronic alcohol consumption, but his blood would be full of antioxidants.**

** Guinness is a very good drink, not knocking it.**

** I am not a doctor.**

** Enjoy!**

He went in to transplant a kidney and partial liver, but he wound up giving him his heart.

Reigns was in the middle of as spontaneous brawl with Sheamus. The two exchanged blow for blow, and just when the shield began to use the numbers game to their advantage, Sheamus punched Reigns in the stomach, and Reigns doubled over, gasping. At first Ambrose and Rollins thought it was just an oversell, but as they looked closer, they noticed Reigns skin and eyes were an eerie shade of yellow. They called for medics and left immediately. Ambrose and Rollins looked at Reigns with Concern and then at Sheamus with confusion, as he had just stopped and let them out of the ring.

Reigns was immediately taken to the hospital and admitted. After a few tests, the doctors concluded Reigns had given himself an iron overload with supplements he took from his prep for his debut. They told him he would need a simultaneous liver and kidney transplant t. Reigns sat in a daze as he thought about the toll the downtime would have on his career. He snapped out of the daze as he saw the doctor's expression change.

"However, because of the excess of iron in your blood now, we would have to find someone with a naturally high level of iron in the blood, and also someone within our general weight, height, and least of all, age. This means that in addition to someone who is of an o negative blood type, you would also need someone with just the right amount of iron in their blood. I regret to inform you this may not be possible, as the last person of your size that was a registered donor was over thirty years ago. We need to prep you for long term dialysis, and plan to have this procedure in your schedule."

Reigns sat back with a gasp as the doctor again gave him his sincerest apologies and walked out the door, with his staff. Reigns lay in bed alone and cried himself to sleep.

**AN: Wow, depress much? hopefully there will be another chapter up today. Tell me what you think so far! there is no such thing as a bad review! all you guests that read this give me a shout too! C'mon! I am psyched about this story, and I promise to write it as well as I can. I love you guys! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Reigns awoke the next morning to find Ambrose and Rollins at his bedside. He told them about his condition, and they told him that corporate had some changes for their characters. There was to be a meeting that day. They wanted to take Reigns, Reigns went.

Mr. McMahon was very professional and courteous, saying he would give Reigns a month to find a donor, and that he would restructure the storyline to account for the lost time. If he was unable to return after a month, he would be released. Reigns sighed when he thought of the embarrassment he would be to his family if he retired so soon. His career was over if he didn't find a donor with in the week.

Reigns lay in the hospital bed with a heavy heart. It had been four days. News of his demise had spread around the locker room, and all his coworkers called to give him consolation. One particularly colorful Irishman came down to see Reigns in person, bringing a bouquet of white and yellow calla lilies.

"What's the craic, fella? How are ya holding up? "He said with a polite grin, resting the flowers in the window. Reigns explained his dilemma, and why he would likely be sent packing. Sheamus just shook his head in sorrow for the young man, and then looked up suddenly. "Mind if I look at your chart, fella?" Reigns huffed and replied, "Fine. It won't make a difference. "Sheamus grabbed the chart and read the first pages carefully, nodding, then flipping through rapidly as a smile grew on his face. "I'll be right back, fella." He said with a smile that would make the angels jealous.

Sheamus walked outside the hospital room and engaged in some serious hardball with the Chairman, Mr. McMahon. "Oi, fella, I don't care if It is in me contract, I'm gonna do it anyway. He doesn't deserve this, Vince. He doesn't deserve to be sidelined because of the faulty nutrition plan that you pushed on him! I'll gladly go back home to Ireland and tell everyone that I was fired because I wanted to save someone else. I'm saving ya money, fella. I'm doing it." And he hung up the phone, carrying the chart to the nurse's station.

Reign's doctor came into the room with a team of nurses. "We have found you a donor, Mr. Reigns. Nurse, prep him for surgery." They scrambled quickly to take him to surgery. Sheamus was already there and under anesthesia. As they put Reigns under, he forgot to ask who the donor was.

Reigns awoke to the sounds of the nurses straining to push Sheamus's unconscious form into the room with Reigns. He gasped as he looked over at Sheamus's pale form, and then turned to the nurse to ask what the problem was. The nurse told him that before the surgery Sheamus had insisted that blood loss not be a deciding issue when they harvested his kidney and part of his liver. He had lost about two quarts, and was looking very pale, even more so than usual. Reigns could not believe Sheamus had risked his life to make his own better. He shook his head as he fell back and slept.

Reigns and Sheamus were sent into Recovery together, and pushed each other to heal within the month required by the chairman. They made their deadline, and the next day, Sheamus was back on the air. He got a huge pop as he made his return, and settled in to cut his promo. He was just getting into rhythm, when the 3mb came from the audience. They surrounded the ring like the shield used to, and swarmed around Sheamus like wild animals.

Reigns stood and ran down the stairs of the arena with a roar. How dare they hurt the man who did so much for him? Ambrose and Rollins heard this and began sprinting down as well. Reigns snatched a mike and snarled, "I swear, if you harm one hair on his head I'll drop you all where you stand. Back off, now." He stood toe to toe with Drew Macintyre, and as Drew reached over and rubbed Sheamus head, Reigns lost it, launching into Macintyre and throwing punch after punch until he was no longer moving. Ambrose and Rollins held Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater by the arms and smirked. Reigns punched Jinder until he was out, then knocked Heath slater's head of his shoulders with his fists. He roared and tossed the three on each other like pieces of firewood. He looked over at Sheamus with eyes full of appreciation, and turned and walked up the ramp. Sheamus picked up where he left off and the show went on.

Backstage, Sheamus ran into Reigns backstage. He looked at him in confusion, then asked, "Oi, fella? What's the craic? Thanks for saving me and all, but why?"

Rollins looked at him and tears welled in his eyes. He lifted the side of his vest to show a fading scar. "You saved me. We both know you didn't have to. "He ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Oi, there, fella. Don't mention it. Now then, since you're maybe five percent Irish now, you'll want a nice pint of Guinness. First pint's on me?" Sheamus said, blushing.

Reigns frowned as he noticed his mouth water at the mention of Guinness. "Sure. That's kind of weird. My mouth is watering."

"Ah, finally someone who enjoys a good pint of stout! You're a good man, roman, you're a good man." Sheamus said, happy to find someone who liked Guinness.

Reigns sighed, and stammered, "I've never had Guinness before, that's what makes this weird. "A look of concern crossed Roman's face.

Sheamus looked at roman and sighed, "Strange indeed. Tell ya what, fella: ya start brogueing fellas, ya give me a call." He chuckled, patting Reigns on the back as he walked away.

When Roman used Sheamus's fiery red hand move later in the evening, a look of concern crossed Roman's face. As the ref lifted his arm, he wanted to beat his chest a few times. Sheamus watched in amazement as Roman used his move from his old FCW days_._

Even more peculiar was the assimilation of Roman's moves into Sheamus's matches. He climbed to the top rope and snarled at Daniel Bryan, and instead of hitting the shoulder tackle, he drove Bryan into the mat with a superman Punch. He got the pin and fought the urge to roar. When the Ref raised his hand in victory, he chuckled to himself as the commentary table seemed dumbfounded. He walked to the back with worry on his face as his theme music faded out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night on raw, the Miz watched from the shadows as Sheamus made his entrance. Reigns stood at the entrance, ready to help as Sheamus faced off with the 3mb. How and why were the two transferring move sets? He had to know why. Miz stormed off to Hunter's office in a huff, determined to book a very special episode of Miz TV.

Rollins looked over at Reigns with worry. He knew the man that stood next to him since his days in fcw, yet they seemed to be growing apart lately. He looked at Ambrose in concern, and whispered, "Hey have you noticed Reigns has been getting more and more distant from us lately?"

Ambrose looked over at Rollins and chuckled. "Distant from you, maybe. The two of you have always been distant with me. Maybe it's because you two are fucking, maybe it's something else. I, for one, am not about to find out." Ambrose pushed his hair out of his face and laughed maniacally. Everyone but Reigns looked at him as if he were crazy. Rollins turned and sighed. He reached over to grab Reigns hand and whisper, "Want to go find an empty locker room, babe?"

Reigns looked over at him with a sort of lustful growl. He wanted to go so badly. But then what if Sheamus needed him? What if there was a chance for them to be even and he missed it for some locker room fun? Hel looked over at Reigns and sighed. "I have to stay here. He could need me, and I miss it. We'll have time later." He whispered his voice rumbling with lust.

Later in the evening, Miz trotted slowly down to ringside. He stepped into the ring as the Miz TV symbol lowered, ready for his next two guests. He had the couch and everything ready, and he straightened his tie and sighed, wishing for all he was worth that he was home with his dearest Maryse. He said his customary "Welcometothemostmustseetalkshowinthewwe, welcome to Miz TV!" the crowd cheered. "Now, if you're like most folks, you can't help but notice that certain superstars have their own unique moves. Moves that make them different from everyone else. This helps the marketing teams promote the product and keep the personas of the characters here in the company distinct. Here lately two superstars have crossed wires it seems, and without further ado, here they are to tell us all just how correct that analogy is. Ladies and gentleman:"

Sheamus's music hit, and he trotted out jovially, beating his chest and shouting "Fella!" he entered the ring and pushed the idiotic high chair to the side, opting to sit on the couch. Miz sighed and moved the other chair, shifting it so he was facing the couch. Roman Reign's special op theme played, and he marched down to ringside, fighting a smile. He sat down on the couch a respectable distance from Sheamus, and the Miz sat down and smirked. The first gay couple in the wwe that was not Kayfabe. This would be epic.

"So Sheamus, we noticed that you and Roman have been crossing wires lately, you have been super punching and Reigns has been doing your fiery red hand move. I'm not saying the two of you are in any sort of relationship, but would you care to explain? "His voice cracked at the end as both Sheamus and Reigns looked at him with their own worst death stare.

"Sheamus looked at Reigns with compassion, "ya okay with this?" Reigns nodded, trying his best to keep a serious face.

"Well fella, we are nay in any sort of relationship. This all began with quite the catastrophe, so ya may want to sit down a wee bit for this." He fought a chuckle as the cameras panned out over the fans slowly taking a seat, one by one. Miz sat down as well.

"This all began when the shield was attacking me in the ring a few months ago, and I punched Roman in the stomach. His eyes turned all yellowy and he doubled over. Everyone on his team was really worried and the medics carted him out to see what the issue was. I was a wee bit shattered, so maybe you can fill in the gaps, fella. "

"By shattered you mean tired, right? " Reigns said furrowing his eyebrows. Sheamus nodded, happy that Reigns had understood him. Reigns raised the mike and continued. "They rushed me to the ER, and eventually found out I was jaundiced because of an iron overdose, and that the excess of iron in my blood shut down my kidneys and liver, so they were shot." Reigns covered his face with one broad hand as Sheamus patted him on the back softly.

Reigns breathed shakily before continuing. "They said I would need a transplant or dialysis on a regular basis, and with our schedules, that would have been impossible. To make matters worse, the donor had to be someone close to my weight and height, and the last person able to fit those requirements was a sixty year old dead guy thirty years ago. In addition to this, it had to be someone with a naturally high amount of iron in the blood," he covered his face again, realizing he could have died. Sheamus cut in there "Which I just happen to have".

"Just as I lay there, waiting to be "Future Endeavored" before my career even really began, resigned to the fact that my life was over, in he walks."

Miz looked from Reigns to Sheamus in disbelief, "Wow!"

Sheamus looked at Miz with a grin. "I looked at his chart, which said all he just did and broke out in a grin. The good old luck of the Irish once again. I had a neck injury early in my own career that threatened to end me. Were it not for the grace and will of god, I wouldn't be here. I couldn't just stand by and watch such a thin happen to anyone when I knew deeply the pain of being told you'll never fight again. So I breathed deeply and did what I could. I called Vince, we rabbit on, and sooner or later," he clapped Reigns on the back.

Miz looked at Sheamus and shook his head quickly. "Look, man, I'm not from Ireland, and your accent's kind of thick. Did you just say Rabbit on?"

"Aye, fella. It means we talked a lot. "He explained. "So I went to be prepped for surgery, and soon we were sucking diesel and cruising at ninety."

"Don't pretend everything went so easily." Roman said, looking at Sheamus with a scowl." They had to cut pretty much around your entire waist so the scar from the surgery wouldn't show, then roll your skin up you like a shirt to remove a kidney and part of your liver. You lost two pints of blood trying to save me. Let's not act like this was some outpatient hangnail. We could've both died!" Reigns looked at Sheamus shaking his head.

Miz sat in the high chair, trying to process this. "So the fact that you use his moves is because you have his liver and kidney? I guess you won't be able to drink as much, Sheamus."

"Small price ta pay, fella" he said with a grin. "Him using my moves is from a theory called Inherited Memories, which suggests that the personality of the donor is included in more than just the mind."

Miz squinted. "Okay, but what about you using his moves?"

That falls under mutually sympathetic inherited memories. In a way, I guess I swapped out with ya, fella, so we are equal parts well and empty. "He grinned again, trying to cheer Reigns up.

Miz's snarkiness returned with a vengeance. "So noble of you to save your damsel in distress."

Sheamus and Reigns snarled simultaneously, and rose from the couch and brogued Miz at the same time, Sheamus's right foot and Reign's left foot collided in the same instant with each of the Miz's shoulders, and the two beat their chests in mirror images of each other, roaring. Sheamus grinned at Reigns as they left the ring together. "What do ya say, fella? First pint's on 95 percent of me!" and Reigns smiled for the first time in days.

Sheamus and Reigns strode confidently to the back as Rollins and Ambrose fell into step behind them. "Do we get an invite to these famed pints?" Ambrose asked. Sheamus looked back and grinned. "Sure, fella."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on in the evening the four headed out for pints. Sheamus cut his usual fifteen down to seven and after the sixth was still able to carry on a conversation. Sheamus and Ambrose eventually paired off as Rollins leaned on Reigns. Reigns was on his third pint, taking it easy because of the transplant, but occasionally tossing the pint glass back greedily. Both Sheamus and Reigns seemed completely sober, but when Rollins decided he wanted to "Kiss his man", Reigns looked at Sheamus and said, "Sorry to cut out on you, man, but we have to head home. This one's getting a little belligerent" he pointed to Rollins. Sheamus nodded at Reigns, who walked over to the bar to pay for himself and Reigns, and promptly left.

Ambrose watched them walk away, shocked. He squinted, and slurred, "Did they jusss leeve me here?" he asked Sheamus. Sheamus fought a laugh. "It would seem so, fella."

"Whatever, man I wazn't itching to hear them - making the beast with two- backs anyways." Ambrose made a face. "There is - such a thing as - too loud, man"

Sheamus looked wordlessly at the shallow bottom of his seventh pint. Ambrose was clearly too drunk to drive. Sheamus offered to get him a cab, and Ambrose accepted. After they both had paid, Sheamus leaned Ambrose on his arm and walked him slowly to his the cab.

Ambrose by then had hit the blabbermouth stage of his inebriation, and started telling Sheamus everything from what color his underwear was to why he hated dogs. Sheamus shook his head and chuckled until Ambrose said, "Man, you know what Rollins said the other day? He says he worries he is losing Reigns to you because of the transplant. Like Reigns feels like he owes you and shit. "Ambrose looked up at Sheamus with bleary eyes. "You know what I told him? I said, fuck him, man. Fuck him." Sheamus didn't know if Ambrose meant literally or figuratively, but he didn't ask. He got Ambrose out of the cab just before he vomited, launching alcohol onto the pavement outside the shield's trailer. Reigns heard this and knew it was Ambrose returning. He opened the door wearily, nodding to Sheamus who shook his head and rode away.

The next week, on Raw, the General Manager decided to make a spontaneous match. Sheamus and Ambrose vs. Reigns and Rollins. There had been some infighting with the shield lately, and Ambrose always wound up on the outs. At a certain point in the match Rollins tagged Reigns as he has Sheamus on the ropes. Reigns stepped into the ring, and then turned to tag Rollins. Both Ambrose and Rollins had stepped off the apron, making this a singles match. Sheamus and Reigns looked at each other, and walked around in a tight circle. They sat down and looked right at one another. The count reached ten and the match was ruled a no contest.

Rollins watched this from the media room in the back. When Reigns walked back in, Rollins lit into him, punching and kicking. "What the hell, man? " Reigns growled, pushing Rollins off of him. Rollins looked up at Reigns and said, "Why would the two of you agree to a no contest? What could possibly be the motivation for that? Huh? Admit it; I am losing you to that pasty awful…"

"Hey! That pasty awful whatever-you-would-have-said saved my life, so if he wants a no contest, he gets a no contest. You didn't lose, so what do you care? You left!" Reigns stormed out angrily.

Sheamus watched reigns storm out of the locker room towards him. "What's got your so called Irish temper riled fella?" he asked in an unusually soft tone.

Reigns looked at Sheamus in anger. "Rollins is mad that we ended in a no contest with no fighting. I don't understand why the GM would have us in a match in the first place.

Just then, the GM announced on twitter that the two would have another match on the next week's show. Sheamus and Reigns sighed as Miz approached with a cameraman and a microphone." Have the two of you heard that the Raw GM just made a match for the two of you for next week? How will the two of you respond?" he held the mike over to Sheamus and Reigns.

Reigns glanced at Sheamus, and then ran his hand over his face in frustration. "We'll see." He said and stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week on Raw, Reigns headed down to the ring hesitantly. The fans watched as Reigns stalked the length of the ring nervously. Sheamus's entrance music hit, and Reigns turned expectantly to the stage, Sheamus's music hit, and Sheamus strolled hesitantly out to the ring. He stepped within the ropes and looked over at Reigns with grief. The two shared a sigh as the bell rang, and Reigns stalked over to Sheamus, hesitant to throw a punch. They instead went for a collar and elbow tie up that lasted just a bit too long, before both were thrown back. Reigns decided to just fight, not go for a pin. He figured his blows would make Sheamus angry, and he would rise up and win. Reigns wanted to know if he could withstand Sheamus's anger.  
As the match continued, the audience began cheering louder for Sheamus. Reigns noticed then that Sheamus had not thrown a single punch, and didn't seem to be angry in the least. In fact, he was keeping a tight leash on his temper and wearing down with each confrontation. He had gotten in a bit of damage from countering some of Reign's moves. The match finally ended when Reigns huffed in frustration and went for the only move he hadn't tried. Sheamus countered with a brogue of his own, and met Reign's foot, sending him crashing into the mat. Sheamus went for the jackknife pin and stood at the last moment, breaking the pin. The Match went on for a full hour, the two exchanging pin for pin, as they struggled for a victory. Finally Sheamus could see that Reigns was getting tired, so he raised his hands defensively and lay down. Reigns looked at him until a count of five before Sheamus motioned him over. Reigns went for the pin, reluctantly, and got the win.  
Later backstage, Reigns asked Sheamus why he refused to throw a punch. "Me contract says I have ta compete, not that I have ta fight. I could never hurt ya. It is like hurting meself." Sheamus could feel a bond forming that he hadn't thought possible. He stood and trotted away before Reigns could respond, and as he left, Rollins sat down beside him. "Baaaaaabe?" he asked while brushing his fingers against Reign's arm suggestively. Rollins was determined not to give up on Reigns without a long and difficult struggle.  
Later that same evening, Rollins finally got that alone time he had been asking for. He dragged Reigns to their trailer and kicked Ambrose out. He landed on the outside of the door, flipping them the bird irreverently," Fuck you both!" He yelled at the door, and walked to the nearest gym.  
Rollins was so happy to finally have Reigns at his disposal he was almost beside himself. The two had decided to leave Ambrose behind to hitch a ride with Punk as he often did. As they headed to the next event, in the small bedroom of their tour bus, Rollins was trailing light kisses all over Reigns jaw and neck. When he reached his collarbone, Reigns began breathing shallowly and moaning softly. Rollins ran his hands all over Reigns muscle-bound chest and abs, and soon Reigns was growling and thrusting his waist. He decided he had enough of this, and deadlifted Rollins in such a way that he lifted him to sit on his face. He buried his face in Rollin's ass and began some teasing of his own. Soon Rollins was leaning back and grabbing the sheets and begging. Reigns threw him down onto the bed and started to stretch him with a single wide finger. Rollins knew he had to use his time wisely, and he knew it had been far too long. "I want you! Now! God, Please!" he breathed, wriggling his ass shamelessly to pull Reign's finger in. Reigns snarled and lined his hips up, plunging in with one thrust as Rollins relaxed into a quivering moaning mess under him.  
'Ah, Fuck. Yes!" Rollins cried as Reigns changed positions and stabbed his prostate with every thrust. Rollins crossed his eyes and groaned, he almost lost himself in the pleasure. He desperately tried to get a handle on himself, and then swiftly pulled away; shifting so he was now behind Reigns by tucking his head under his stomach and slipping under himself. He buried his face in Reign's ass, and the sudden shift of positions made Reigns groan. Rollins panted and lapped rapidly at Reign's ass, and soon Reigns was groaning and rolling his eyes in ecstasy. Rollins pulled a small bottle of lube from one of the vests lying on the floor beside the bed, and coated himself and Reigns, Taking Reigns all the way into his throat. He fingered Reigns quickly, loving the desperate moans that rumbled deep in his chest. Rollins pulled his mouth away with a popping noise as he lined himself up at Reign's tight entrance. He plunged in with a groan, and when he was finally seated, Reigns started bucking underneath him, and bucked so hard that Rollins slighter frame was pushed up into the air and he came down thrusting in deeply. Reigns let out a roar at the feeling, and came instantly, as did Rollins, filling Reign's ass deeply.  
The two collapsed into the bed, and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week on Raw, the Shield came out to the ring and attacked the Wyatt family. Sheamus came out to join them as Kane surprisingly sided with the Wyatts. Reigns looked over at Sheamus as they worked as smoothly as one person, kicking and punching. They felled their opponents, and looked into each other's eyes and breathed in sync. The four stood over the bodies of the Wyatts and Kane, then left up the ramp.  
Rollins insisted on having sex with Reigns every night, at some point. Reigns was of course not complaining, but when he was with Sheamus there was just a feeling between the two. Rollins made a big dramatic deal out of it and tossed Reign's bag out of the trailer. He and Ambrose sat on the trailer as Reigns got off to get it, only to be left behind by Ambrose and Rollins. Reigns growled in frustration, and then smirked, as he would get to ask Sheamus if he could ride with him. He walked to his trailer and did just that.  
Reigns stepped up to the door of Sheamus's trailer as he opened the door before Reigns could knock. Sheamus held the door expectantly, and Reigns stepped on in amazement. He hadn't even called. As Sheamus closed the door, he asked, "So, top or bottom?" Reigns turned to look at Sheamus with astonishment. "The bunks, fella. Top or Bottom?" Reigns chose the bottom, and Sheamus pulled himself up into the top. "Night, fella. I know ya are tired. We can talk tomorrow." Sheamus's driver took off, headed for the next event while Sheamus and Roman Slept.  
Roman awoke first, feeling oddly rested. He sat up in the bottom bunk, watching the window as they sped down the interstate. The scenery that began getting a bit closer and closer caused Reigns to look up at the driver's seat, only to see the driver slumped over the wheel. His foot mashed the gas down, so they were rocketing away at well over a hundred. Reins power bombed the driver from the seat as they headed towards the side of a bridge. Just at the last moment, Reigns whipped the wheel over, and straightened the trailer back up. His sudden turn woke Sheamus, and as he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he saw his driver sprawled on the floor, and Reigns behind the wheel, trying to stop the trailer as quickly as possible.  
Reigns got the trailer stopped, and then put both the parking and emergency brakes on as he checked on the driver, who had fallen in such a way that his jaw was held open. By sheer luck, though, as the driver had just had a seizure behind the wheel. The driver sat up slowly, as Sheamus jumped down. The drier hadn't reported this condition, so needless to say; he was fired by Sheamus on the spot.  
Sheamus told Reigns to drive the driver to the next exit, where he could call a taxi service. The two went from there to the next show, but not before the driver told Sheamus how Reigns had saved his life. Sheamus headed to the next show with a worried expression. They got to the net show in plenty of time, but decided to sit in the trailer until it was time for the show.  
Sheamus and Reigns sat beside one another, and both could feel a slight buzz radiating from each other. Sheamus turned to Reigns, who was sitting to his right, "How did ya end up at me door, fella? I know I said we could talk later, and ah just had ta ask."  
Reigns shifted uncomfortably, and then ducked his head. He had no idea how Sheamus would react to him being in a relationship with Rollins romantically, especially since the wwe is a company that enforces gender division to avoid sexual harassment. He cleared his throat and came up with a lie of omission, that didn't tell Sheamus what had happened between them, but was still somewhat true. "We got into an argument about the direction my character on the show seems to be taking. "He said, his deep bass sounded caged as he tried to lower his volume to a whisper.  
The faint buzz the two felt changed to a shiver for Sheamus, as he tried to keep his mind on the professional. "Ehm, what direction is that?" he asked, scrubbing his face with his hand. The undeniable feeling began to return for Reigns, it always happened, no matter what he did. He stood to pace the width of the trailer, but for someone as tall as Reigns, that wasn't far to pace. Sheamus blew out as small puff of air as Reigns stood. Reigns ran his hand through his hair, and then looked at Sheamus. "Corporate seems to want to make me your brother, or something. Haven't they told you?"  
Sheamus looked up at Reigns, and for an instant, his piercing green eyes met Reign's deep brown ones, and both looked away. "They told me they were going to use the apparent move transfer to make us the sort of kismet opponents. Like I rescued you because you were my only worthy adversary. Or something. But that wasn't supposed to happen for a while, because it would require me turning heel. "


	7. Chapter 7

Reigns stopped what little pacing he had done. "Wait, so I am going to be face?" he asked, never realizing it would happen for him. He looked at Sheamus as a smile dawned on his face. He chuckled, and because of his bass, it seemed malicious. Sheamus looked up at Reigns. "Well, fella, Orton is turning heel, and in a bit, so will I. Ah have to be an established heel for a while, then you turn face. Remember for every new face there is a new heel. Maybe you will just be a tweener. Ya hardly seem the good guy like Cena, fella." Sheamus grinned slightly up at Reigns. He chuckled again, but this time Reigns meant it to be malicious. "This means we will both be heels together. Let's see what depths of depravity we can discover." The two felt the tingling sensation strengthen as Sheamus stood and moved with Reigns to the trailer door. They exited with an air of authority as they entered the arena.

Due to recent events and corporate politics, Corporate decided that it would be best for Sheamus to visit his homeland of Ireland for a month, to re-acclimate himself with his culture. The resulting return, however, was being played that after a month away, Sheamus would be itching to fight.

Cena stood in the ring, cutting a promo and amping up the crowd for Sheamus's return. He said he was proud to be Sheamus' return opponent, and the crowd booed him out of town. Sheamus strolled down to the ring in denim jeans that hugged his massive thighs. He watched Cena take off his shirt, and then shrugged, as if to say, "I'm not doing it". The ref rang the bell and the match began. Sheamus immediately socked Cena in the solar plexus, lifting him off the mat slightly, then used his strong thighs to twist Cena into a modified sharpshooter pin that left Cena's shoulders flush on the mat. Cena was pinned for the three count, and as the bell rang, Sheamus twisted himself out of the pin fall in such a way that Cena was slung into the turnbuckles, bruising his elbow. Sheamus stood in the center of the ring and looked towards the entrance, expectantly. The music of the 3mb hit, and all three men rushed to the ring, swarming Sheamus. They were tossed back so that all three were on their knees. Instead of a single low brogue to each, Sheamus did a spinning brogue that somehow landed a foot to each. Sheamus stacked them like firewood, and pinned all three. The prime time players' music hit next, and Sheamus backed up slightly, to let them in the ring, pushing out the 3mb in the process. Slowly a line started to form at the gorilla position, and Sheamus defeated each soundly. Slowly, he began to work his way back into the main event talent. He beat Ryback, then Mark henry, and finally, the end of the line, Big E Langston. Sheamus looked at the bruised bodies surrounding the ring, and then at the stage in shock. Big show's music hit the ears of the audience, and they lost it. Sheamus was dripping with sweat as he wearily turned to face his adversary. He waited till the bell rang to start the match, and then dropkicked Big Show's knees. He went to town punching and kicking, then put Show in a Texas cloverleaf. He tapped after trying desperately to pull himself to the ropes.

Sheamus stood wearily in the center of the ring and raised his arms. By now Cena had gathered enough wind for a second turn, but before he could enter the ring, Sheamus back flipped off the turnbuckle and landed on Cena's head Feet first. Cena collapsed, and Sheamus reentered the ring. The next music to hit was Randy Orton's music, followed by Mr. McMahon, who no one knew was there. Sheamus wiped the sweat from his face, looking down at his shirt, by now drenched in sweat. Orton proved to be a difficult foe, but once Sheamus pulled Orton's wrists behind him and pushed his foot into Orton's spine, Orton verbally submitted.

Mr. McMahon entered the ring. The crowd fell silent as they watched the chairman circle the great white as if he were a shark. He wordlessly tugged at the shirt that had been hiding Sheamus's torso, and with a very slow but fluid motion, he lifted it from his skin. Beneath the shirt were the abs Sheamus had been working on for the last month. The chairman had always asked Sheamus to get some abs for the show, but because of the sheer width of Sheamus's torso, this proved impossible. However, in Ireland, Sheamus had found the perfect ab workout, so now his abdominals looked like abs within abs. A smaller six pack rested within a larger less defined one. It was almost scary. The chairman nodded in approval as he looked at the rest of Sheamus's taught skin, Muscles flexing unintentionally. It was as if he was sizing him up for something. The Chairman calmly left the ring, then walked over and took Orton's wwe title. He walked out of the arena calmly, and later, the triple threat was announced.

Orton looked at his two opponents with a hesitant smirk. How would he get himself out of this? He slithered out of the arena and began to work a plan. Sheamus stood in astonishment as he looked over at his other opponent: Roman Reigns.

When Sheamus and Reigns reached the trailer, they discussed how they would deal with this new development. In the course of Sheamus's time away, Rollins and Reigns had quietly disbanded the shield, and Ambrose went on to win both the intercontinental and American championships. Reigns and Rollins had dropped the titles to the Wyatt family. Needless to say, Reigns was itching to get into the title scene, as was Sheamus. They agreed that it would be best to just keep Orton down. Both refused to admit there was something developing between the two, and every time that warm buzz that surrounded the two increased, one would pull away from the other.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the triple threat approached, and as the match started, Sheamus and Reigns lit into Orton like crazy. They worked as a team to pull out the ladder and set it up. Each was on one side of the ladder. Orton saw his chance, and quickly slammed one side of the ladder on Sheamus's fingers. The ladder did not slam onto Reigns fingers, as the ladder had been sawn in half by Orton earlier. He had sawed all the ladders, so they would be without a way to get to the title. Orton had thought out a plan, however.

Sheamus looked at his hands through his tears. He would never be able to manipulate them, or create the force needed to pull the title down. He looked at Reigns, who knelt in concern beside him, the sympathy etched on his face. The distinct warm feeling returned as their eyes met. Reigns rose and lit into Orton mercilessly, then twisted his shoulders into the ropes to hyperextend them. He looped his feet through the ropes. Sheamus moved beneath the title he knew his fingers would not allow him to hold, and tears welled in his eyes, his utter despair changing to hope as he watched Reigns turn to him. He kneeled slowly, looking up at the title, and clenching his jaw. The pain rushing through his mangled fingers became slightly weaker as he waited for Reigns to figure out his plan. Reigns insisted he could lift Sheamus, and the two shared a moment, as Sheamus rested his head in Reigns shoulder and sighed wearily. Sheamus kneeled again, and Reigns slowly stepped onto his shoulders. Sheamus stepped up to his full height. Reigns looked up at the title in sorrow, as it was still not within reach. Sheamus could sense this, and reached up with his broken hands, gasping as the pain from his fingers knocked the air from his lungs.

He reached up with determination and lifted Reigns with his palms, His massive arms straining and shaking as he screamed in agony. Reigns reached up with lightning speed, grabbed the title, and stepped from Sheamus's crumpled hands to the floor. Sheamus crumpled into a heap on the mat. Reigns dropped the belt and lifted Sheamus carefully. He cradled him in one arm and lifted the belt, walking him to the back, as he had used all his strength to lift Reigns. The crowd ate it up, of course, the final act of heroism from Sheamus moving most to tears.

Back in the trainer's room, Reigns refused to leave Sheamus's side, clutching him tightly into his chest as the trainers set casts on Sheamus's fingers. Sheamus sat back wearily and breathed in Reign's calming scent, the pain from his fingers almost gone.

Reigns walked to the trailer with Sheamus, and opened the door or him. The two climbed into the trailer quietly, and decided to wearily prepare for bed. Reigns tossed the title case onto the top bunk, and pulled the sheets back as he helped Sheamus into the bed. The seclusion and skin on skin contact triggered that fuzzy sensation, and in an attempt to comfort Sheamus, reigns lay down and cradled him in his arms. The warm fuzz turned into a consistent thumping, as both men could almost feel their heartbeat in their chest. Sheamus was too weary to fight the feeling anymore, and sighed wearily as he drifted off to sleep.

Reigns awoke suddenly, and as he saw Sheamus's face buried heavily in his shoulder, he bit back a groan and ran his fingers gently through his soft hair. He shifted slightly, and felt his morning wood straining against his pants. He forced himself to pull away from Sheamus, and went to the small bathroom to take care of matters. The new driver they had hired drove them to the next event during the night.

Reigns returned in clean clothes, surprised to see that Sheamus was already awake. He too had morning wood, but because his hands were in casts, he could do nothing about it. So the two were faced with a unique predicament: Sheamus needed at least a bath, and Reigns would have to help.


	9. Chapter 9

Reigns helped Sheamus up off the bed gently, leading him by the wrists. He led Sheamus into the smallish shower, and stripped them both. Sheamus and Reigns had to use massive amounts of self-control not to lose it right then and there, as the booming of their hearts in their respective ears turned to an intense quaking, that sent jolts straight to their groins.

Reigns somehow made it out of the shower without consuming Sheamus, and as the two stepped out of the shower, Sheamus looked down, and then blushed deeply as he saw the erection standing painfully. Old ladies. Dog poo. Clowns. Running out of Guinness. Sheamus had to think of quite a few depressing things before it died painfully, but thankfully before Reigns turned around.

Reigns helped Sheamus dry off and get dressed, then as soon as they were through, rushed to the bathroom. His body was responding to that incessant hum that always happened around Sheamus. The only thing that worried Reigns more than his own surrender to that feeling was Sheamus's reaction. As Reigns relieved himself, Sheamus painfully and slowly dressed himself.

The next night, it came time for the two to shower for bed. Reigns bit back a groan, knowing it meant more contact with Sheamus, that he would have to resist. He looked over to Sheamus, frowning as he noticed he was shuffling around some papers. "What are you doing?"

Sheamus looked up at Reigns, and bit his lip. "I hired a nurse to help me dress and shower. This is the paperwork for the nondisclosure and the- ehm- employment contract. I keep trying to keep the pages separate, but that just means I can't read it because I can't pinch the pages. "He held up his casts.

"You know you're going to have a torrent of screaming fan girls running after you, right?" he asked, leaning on the wall of the trailer.

"Aye, but I posted a picture of my grandfather as the patient. This should eliminate the screaming fan girls. "He looked toward the door as a knock sounded.

The girl they hired to help seemed quite able bodied, and when she found out Sheamus was the patient, she almost pulled a muscle she smiled so widely. Needless to say, she jumped in to her job, remaining professional, but still reveling in all of that bare skin she got to see. When she left, Sheamus was settled into the bed. Reigns snuggled in wearily, a respectable distance away from Sheamus. Reigns didn't say why he was in the same bunk, and Sheamus didn't ask,

Reigns awoke with a low moan. He could feel Sheamus's morning wood pressing into his back. He tried to move away, but Sheamus instinctively clutched him closer, snuggling his face into Reign's traps gently. Reigns sighed at the feeling, his heart raced and he had to fight not to buck his hips into Sheamus as he slept. Eventually, Sheamus woke up, and realized he was gripping Reigns so tightly.

They called the nurse, and once she entered the bus, she helped Sheamus shower and dress as they headed to the next show. By the time they got there, Sheamus and reigns had more than enough time to sit back and chill. Reigns decided he would check on what the iwc was saying about the two.

When reigns found a forum talking about their recent wins, he decided to take the plunge and read. Aside from all the wrestling fans saying Bryan was God, the IWC was calling Sheamus's acts at the ladder match a face face turn. The first ever. They said, the guy really is Cena-lite. To anyone else not a wrestler, that might seem like a bland insult, but to men like Sheamus and Reigns, who were at their best when ruthless, it was a grave insult.

The match set for that night was Cena vs. Reigns. Since Reigns was the wwe champ, corporate insisted Cena be the main event, and a contender. He did, after all still have his rematch, as did Orton. Cena and Reigns made their entrances, and the match began. Reigns beat Cena, with a clean pin, which rarely ever happened. After the match, Cena tried to do a good-guy handshake hug but as he wrapped his arms around Reigns, Sheamus came out to the ring and beat Cena down. He cracked several ribs, and broke his nose.

Reigns looked at Sheamus in confusion. What had he done to deserve this? The answer was of course, nothing. The most obvious way corporate revealed a heel turn, was for the former face to beat up Cena. Sheamus used his casts to knock Cena out, because by now his bones had set enough to do this. He sneered down at Cena, and then left the ring, glancing at Reigns. Reigns grinned and followed him out.

When they passed the gorilla position, Reigns asked him what his problem was. Sheamus told him he was sick of them making Cena a contender for the title. He told Reigns that corporate made him beat him up because their collaboration at their last match made the crowd think they were both face. The beat down proved that they were both heels, or at the least tweeners. Their self-sacrifice made it pretty hard to boo them. Reigns sat on the bunk when they entered the trailer.

"What's the real reason? " Reigns boomed angrily. He knew Sheamus was lying to him in the arena, and figured he would tell him. "You could have attacked him without the cracking ribs or the broken nose, man, talk to me." He patted the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sheamus walked over hesitantly. He sat down on the bed facing Reigns and sighed as they took off to the next arena. The wrong words at this crucial moment and he would have to spend the rest of the week sweeping up the pieces. "I- There's- Ya-"he stammered, not knowing quite how to begin. He breathed deeply and began again. "When Ah'm around ya there's this feeling that I get sometimes, like, I don't know, like racing sort of. And, ehm, I just didn't know if Cena felt it too, and wanted to feel it more, or if he just wanted you, but I saw him touching you, and I just. .." Sheamus ducked his head, trailing off.

Reigns grinned slightly at this revelation of Sheamus's jealousy. "So you wanted to be the only one feeling the racing?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never asked ya if, ya know, ya wanted ta-"

Sheamus stopped short as Reigns leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "We'll see where this goes. "He whispered huskily, both men panting softly. Sheamus groaned, and then pulled Reigns in for a kiss that got incrementally more and more passionate. The two lay on the bed groaning as they ground their hips together, reveling in the friction. They panted and trembled as they clawed at each other's clothes. Sheamus moaned shakily, and then pulled away "God," he breathed. "We got to slow down, fella."

"Almost too intense. I was about to pop. "

"We have time, fella. What's your hurry?"

He grinned, and lay down in Sheamus's arms. The two lay together, quietly roaming their hands over their clothed bodies and sighing in contentment. They lay in each other's arms peacefully as it started to rain.

Reigns and Sheamus woke later still on the road, and decided to take things a step farther. Little by little, they eased themselves into being more comfortable with each other. Being able to lie in each other's arms without feeling as if their hearts would explode, they decided to take off their shirts. Reigns gasped at the feeling of Sheamus's chest against his, and Sheamus let out a surprisingly low growl. Time flew, and before either of them knew, it was time to go in to the next show.

The miz had booked another episode of Miz TV for that night's raw. For some reason, he was determined to ask the duo some questions about their match with Orton.

"Welcometothemostmustseetalkshowinthewwe welcome to miz TV!" the crowd cheered. Miz looked around at the audience, and then raised the mike. "If you're like most people, you saw the odd partnership between Sheamus and Reigns during their match between themselves and Randy Orton. Here to explain this bond, please welcome my guests at this time…"

**AN: the song used as the entrance for the two can be found on YouTube: wwe mash up Written in my paradise by CantBreakSteelMashes. (Imagine it with Samoan drums in the backgrounds, though.)**

Sheamus's music hit, overdubbed with a Coldplay song, so the ultimate sound was what the fans called the "Written in my Paradise". He and Reigns walked down to the ring together, entering the ring instep. They walked over to the miz, nodding slightly as their music faded out.

Miz looked at the two for a moment, then asked "I noticed the two o you have one entrance theme. Sort of a remix of your own, Sheamus. Whose idea was that?"

Sheamus scratched the back of his head and looked over at Reigns, who shrugged. "Not ours."

"Well, ok. Whose idea was it or the two of you to agree to work together at your wwe ladder match, which you ended up winning without a ladder?"

Sheamus spoke up first "It was not so much an idea as it was just fate. We went in there agreeing that it was every man for himself, and when my hands were broken, I knew there was physically no way to get my fingers to grip the title."

Miz looked at Reigns. "Does this mean you're face now too?" He asked, hoping he was, so he could turn heel.

Reigns looked at Miz in confusion. "Too?"

"Yeah, like along with Sheamus." Miz explained.

Sheamus looked at the miz with fire in his eyes. "Fella, I haven't been face since I started feuding with Sandow. I just don't lose. That's why everyone gets confused. I tell corny jokes, I kick people when I get mad, I never sell the efforts of the opponents I face, fella. C'mon." he held his arms out to a surprising cheer. "1-800 fella was as annoying as fook, but I still did it because it was part of the jerk face role I was playing. Just because I can help someone else, doesn't mean I'll help you. If you call me expecting me to save ya, good luck. I just wanted Orton to lose. If my friend here wins, so be it." He sneered down at Miz.

"Some of our audience members look a bit confused by this revelation, Sheamus."

"So be it. I am not going to be one of those clearly defined bad guys. I do what I want. If you want my autograph, I give it because that's what I want to do. If I want to beat up someone, that's what I'll do. If I want to befriend someone and show kindness, that's what I'll do. Because there are no sets of clearly defined terms that tell you what I will do, and there isn't a word for what I am." He snarled, backing Miz into the ropes. "Just because I fight for the right reasons, doesn't make me a good guy. So I have morals. I cross my own morals from time to time when the chance for a beat down appears." He looked at miz like he was a tasty morsel.

"So your beat down of Cena…"

"Was just me temper getting in the way. I am sick of corporate always pushing Cena as wwe champion. Is there a person they push for the whc? No. always Cena. Cena for this title, Cena for that title. Cena kicks out. It's the same crap. It gets old. They never push Ryder or Marella, or Cesaro or Darren young. When I was the wwe champion, at least I gave those guys a shot, despite the people saying I was choosing people who had no chance of winning, I gave them an opportunity to try, did I not? If Sandino could have beaten me when the title was on the line, or if Ryder knew any submission holds, He could be a former champ today. When I hold a title I fight to keep it. When I lose a title, I lose it fairly, and when I get pissed, look out." The arena erupted in thunderous cheers, oddly enough. Sheamus had turned himself into a successful tweener, albeit unintentionally.

Reigns stepped up to Miz. "Last time we spoke, you called me a damsel."

He stepped forward again. 'Don't do it again." And with that, Sheamus and Orton strolled over to the ropes, exiting the ring at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

As the two headed up the ramp, Orton's music hit. "So you're telling me I'm the good guy, now? Is that what you're telling me?" Orton paced the stage with taped shoulders. "How dare you!"

Reigns sneered. "You might want to save that, Orton. When I was with the Shield, we whipped you soundly several times. I don't know what happened to you, man, but somewhere along the way you got defanged or something."

Sheamus stepped up to speak. "Maybe that's not simple enough for someone born in Knoxville, Roman." He chuckled as the crowd booed him. "Let me make it clearer. Marriage made you a pussy." The crowd booed Sheamus even harder at that.

Orton stood still, flexing the veins on his neck. "What did you say?" he said, as if he could beat the both of them.

Reigns took this opportunity to say something he always wanted to say. "YOU HAVE A VAGINA! "He yelled. A few people in the crowd laughed at the obvious reference to CM Punk.

Orton stood on the ramp fuming, as Corporate had not cleared him for any altercations.

" 'Smatter Orton?" Sheamus sneered "Forget your line? Again?"

Orton stood there getting angrier and angrier, then as he decided to rush at Sheamus, Cena's music hit.

"Guys, Guys! We don't have to settle it this way. "

"That's right, Orton! Let the permahero rescue you, and prove once and for all that you're a good guy. Look at us. We are dissing your hometown. The hero thing to do is fight us. C'mon, Randal. Be a good boy. "Reigns sneered

Orton snapped. He ran to the back followed closely by a concerned Cena. Sheamus and Reigns turned to each other. "Puu- ssy" and followed to the back.

As they reached the back, a match was made for the night. Sheamus and Reigns vs. Orton and Cena.

Orton made his entrance, then Cena. Sheamus and Reigns entered together. As Orton decided to start to start the match. Sheamus grabbed Orton's shoulders in the full nelson, and he submitted immediately. Sheamus and Reigns celebrated to a smattering of boos and cheers. The two headed to the back, then to their trailer.

Sheamus cradled Reigns in his arms as they lay there shirtless. They decided to lay there in just shorts, groaning at the contact. Sheamus pulled their faces in close, grinning as they both fell into a light sleep.

Reigns felt an intense coiling in his stomach as he awoke a few minutes later, and blushed as he felt his throbbing erection wedged between Sheamus's nether cheeks. He groaned, and pulled away, which made Sheamus groan and wake. Both decided to try lying together naked. Both breathed heavily, groaning, writhing against each other. Each felt he would explode any moment. After a while their Bodies adjusted, and they thought of kissing, until their erections slid against each other. Both groaned deeply, and gasped. They lay still, gently rutting against each other. After a few moments, Sheamus rolled onto his back and pulled Reigns in for a soft kiss. Reigns growled and moved slightly, finding himself between Sheamus's pale thighs.

The kiss deepened and became more and more passionate. They took it extremely slowly. Once the roar of the initial contact wore down, Sheamus had already prepped himself and pulled Reigns down to his tight entrance. Both gasped at the contact, and, as if he couldn't control himself, Reigns thrusted. Sheamus relaxed completely, moaning. Once Reigns was buried in him, Sheamus looked up at him with eyes filled with nothing but lust, and plunged over the edge, but oddly enough, he remained hard. Soon Sheamus was angling his hips and pulling Reigns in with his legs, moaning as they kissed fervently.

Reigns pumped his hips and gasped, and after another hour of thrusting, tossed his head back and roared. He climaxed roughly, groaning. Both were still hard, so Sheamus repositioned himself at Reign's ass and began to rim him gently. Before long, reigns was biting the pillow and writhing. Sheamus grabbed the lubricant from the drawer beside the bed and used both hands to be sure he was well lubricated. He continued lapping away at Reigns, stopping only to align his hips before thrusting deeply. Sheamus groaned loudly as he felt himself seated fully in Reign's ass.

The two lay there groaning as Sheamus felt Reign's tightness. The two groaned in unison as he began thrusting. Soon Reigns made a long deep sound like an endless growl. Sheamus grunted softly, and climaxed. Like reigns earlier, he found himself still hard. He thrusted faster, and as he looked down, thrusted, and his ejaculation mixed with the lube was pushed out. Sheamus groaned at the sight, or some reason, turned on by the sight. He cried out and tensed rapidly as he climaxed. A stream of curses in Gaelic and English passed his lips and he thought of Reigns filling his ass moments ago. The memory was enough to make him climax repeatedly, gripping Reigns by the hips as he thrust shallowly.

Reigns ass was completely full, and he groaned at the feeling. The two lay side by side panting. They locked fingers as they both drifted to sleep.

The next day the two had a media appearance. Reigns being the wwe champion, they would have to show up for a lot more interviews. They showered together and changed the sheets before heading to the next show. Reigns decided to go in his signature cargo pants. Sheamus wore a red shirt under a black vest with black jeans. Reigns decided to wear a blue t shirt, so the two didn't seem to be matching. They headed to the radio station that was promoting the company, shaking hands and signing autographs. The inter viewer asked the standard questions.

The interviewer asked about the company as it stands, the breakup of the shield, the characters as they stand now, etc. As they came back from a commercial break, "We are here in studio with wwe superstars Sheamus and Roman Reigns. My next question has to do with some things that have been going on with the show. You two had some fun last night, right?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Come on. I know there are more people reading this story than JadeRose1, lisa, and BadgerLynne. Please review****!**

** By the way... **

**Thank you JadeRose1 **

**Thank you lisa **

**Thank you BadgerLynne**

Sheamus and Reigns looked at each other for a half a second, and amazingly, Sheamus managed to keep his thoughts on the show and not the fun afterwards. He answered with a frown," Yeah, why?"

By now Reigns figured out the question referred to the show, and said, "Yeah, it's always fun putting the Knoxville garden snake in his place."

"I assume you mean the viper, for those not familiar with the show."

"Aye, fella. Ah am so glad not to have to play by their good guy rules any more. If Ah had free allowance to be who ah am, ah wouldn't have sniveling idiots like the 3mb thinking they can beat me up. Matter of fact, I am gonna whip the tar out of them for that memory, just because."

"So oddly enough, you two are becoming quite the controversial pair these days. How do you respond to those who say that your sacrifices, both kayfabe and in real life, show that you have some sort of love for Roman?"

"Ah respond with a firm hand and an even firmer boot. "

"Roman you've been pretty heroic towards him too, though. I have to ask, is there something there? Between the two of you? "

Reigns answered calmly. "Yes." Sheamus looked over in confusion, and the announcer looked on in shock. "There is something between us. A kidney and about half a liver. It is possible to give of oneself without expecting anything back. If you keep asking and prodding and suggesting something else is going on here, I am going to crawl across that desk and slowly wrap this microphone around your throat, and laugh as the life drains from your eyes."

They both leaned forward and snarled, their voices creating an odd harmony.

The interviewer backed up, then continued with the standard questions. At the end of the interview, Sheamus looked over at Roman, and said, "It's not that we are homophobic or anything, we are really just sick of people suggesting it. Like someone walking behind you and telling everyone you're left-handed, then half the world starts making left-handed cars and left-handed ink pens, and the other half starts to try to make you use your right. All the left-handed support in the world means nothing when you can't use it because that thing people say about you isn't true. It's not enough that we tell ya that we would be honest?" Sheamus spoke softly into the mike. He seemed as if he was pleading with the audience.

The interviewer wrapped up the show and thanked the men for their time.

As the two entered the trailer, Sheamus pulled Reigns into his arms gently. "There is something between us, fella." He grinned as he kissed him softly. Reigns groaned softly as he melted into the kiss. Reigns led Sheamus over to the bed as they took off for the next show.

They arrived at the next raw still wrapped in each other's arms. Their lips were slightly swollen from the intense hours of kissing. They strolled into the next media appearance.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to good morning America. I am here with wwe superstar Roman Reigns, who just happens to be the wwe champion! How are you roman?"

"Doing well, thank you."

"I have to say, I love your hair."

Reigns chuckled slightly, "Needs a wash, but thanks."

Sheamus leaned on a wall in the backstage area, watching as he looked at Reign's hair. He would surprise him that night by doing just that.

Later in the trailer, Sheamus led Reigns by the hand to their small bathroom, where he had set up a lot of bottles and conditioners. He sat Reigns down as he kissed him softly. He groaned as he felt a large hand stroke his crotch gently. He moved away slightly, and continued massaging reign's scalp.

Reigns looked up at Sheamus in confusion. It had been almost two weeks since Sheamus had topped him, and Reigns was getting concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell is wrong, babe? I want you, and it's been weeks." Reigns looked up at him with an expression of concern.

Sheamus looked down at Reigns, his eyes shining with compassion. "Nothing's wrong, It just occurs to me that we just kind of jumped into this sex-first, and Ah want more than just sex with you." He knelt next to the chair. "Ah always have." He kissed him sweetly. "Now sit back and relax while Ah get your hair as clean as possible. Then after ya show it off Monday and Tuesday, we'll het as dirty as possible. "His eyes shone with anticipation as he kissed him again. "Ah can almost imagine how tight you'll be. How much Ah'll have to stretch ya." He groaned as he massaged Reign's scalp.

That Monday on the show, Reigns walked out with his usually stringy hair looking a bit thicker, like the hair on his action figures, wavy and long. No more of the greasy hair gel in his hair, he looked almost like a different man.

Monday night, after the show, Sheamus ran his hand over Reign's hair, sighing. It always felt so good when he washed out all that annoying gel. "One more night." He whispered.

Tuesday night, at the taping of Smackdown, the two headed back from their match, as they headed for their trailer, anxious to get to their bed.

They shed their clothes as they headed for the back, slamming the door as they took off for the next raw. Sheamus was already ready, and so was Reigns. Sheamus grabbed the lube from under the pillow, and slicked himself up with both hands, groaning as he lined his hips up with Reign's tight entrance. Both groaned at the slight intrusion. There was not an ounce of resistance as Sheamus slid slowly in. Reigns came undone as Sheamus pushed lightly against his prostate. Soon Sheamus was thrusting firmly, groaning as Reigns gripped the sheets and snarled. Both felt their own heartbeats in their ears, panting as they shivered lightly. Reign's eyes crossed as he groaned. Hours later, Reigns gasped and groaned as Sheamus groaned and sped up, kneading Reign's ass gently. Both trembled, sighing as they climaxed at the same time. They kissed each other sweetly as they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

As they sat at the next show, Sheamus awoke slowly, surprised to find that Reigns' hair had held up fairly well, aside from being plastered to one side of his scalp. They prepared for the show as they usually did, and left for the show. Reigns had a singles match with Orton, and as his shoulders hadn't quite healed entirely, there was no need for Sheamus to be ringside. Hunter called Sheamus into his office, to discuss their next move.

Now that Sheamus was a heel, Corporate wanted to be sure the public did not see he and Reigns as a gay couple, but as friends. And Friends forgive. It had been decided that Sheamus should have a dispute with Reigns, which would end with Sheamus beating the tar out of Reigns and then beating him for the title. Sheamus stood, pacing in the office, shaking his head.

"There's no way on earth I will harm him, hunter. No way. "

"You're already on thin ice because of your actions at the hospital, Sheamus. Just do this one thing."

"There is no way I would forgive myself."

One of the stage hands ushered Reigns into the office. He panted because of his latest victory over Orton had been seconds ago. He smirked at hunter.

Hunter looked over at Reigns, and then reached for a remote. "Well, since you refuse to cooperate, maybe the creative team can do a better job of explaining why the two of you have to do this. "He flipped on a channel to an office full of executives.

"Hello Mr. Helmsley." The leader of the group greeted him. They proceeded to tell him how the current storyline was perceived, that the network and the company wanted it to be perceived in a different way. They stated their argument with sound logic, and then wrapped things up with a flourish. Sheamus had been seething with rage inside as they spoke. He looked up with an expression of pure determination and wrath. One he hadn't worn since the day he retired Jamie Noble. The techs backed away from the camera slightly.

Sheamus stood to look Hunter in the eye, stepping over to the TV and smashing his fist through. He ripped the cables through, turning to Hunter and wrapping it around his neck. "Ah gave up half me own blood to rescue him from any harm. Ah'll not have him hurt. Ever. Got it? Let the bleeding fans think what they will." Amazingly, the camera they had set up for the interview was still set up. The writers got the ok soon after this to scrap the beat down. Reigns had been sitting there quietly, thinking about how the two could compromise with the corporate office. The two headed to the trailer quickly, and the driver instantly started the trailer.

Sheamus was oddly enough still angry. Reigns smirked and kissed him, chuckling lightly as he felt the anger rush out of him. Sheamus kissed Reigns back, cupping his jaw lightly. They headed back to the bed as Sheamus somehow looked a bit more serious, laying Reigns down on the bed gently. He broke the kiss again, worry creased his features. He straddled Reigns' waist, then leaned to the side, cradling Reign's head to his chest sweetly. That insistent hum still remained, in spite of both being fully clothed.

"Ah have sometin ta say to ya, Reigns. Sometin Ah wanted ta say at the hospital that night, something Ah've known for longer than I knew ta think." Tears welled in his eyes as he ran his fingers through Reign's hair. He slid down the bed slightly, looking reigns in the eye.

"Ya mean more than the breath of air to me. I love ya." For a moment, reigns was floored. Sheamus grinned and kissed him sweetly, as if he hadn't expected a reply. Reigns broke the kiss gently, and smirked. "I love you too". They kissed each other sweetly, and then Reigns shifted them so he was straddling Sheamus. "You should do it."

"Do what?"

"Like you don't know. The beat down. You should do it." Reigns kissed away any thoughts or ideas of protest, and continued. "I think- no, I know my love for you is something that can't be weakened by anyone's fists. You were by my side when I hardly knew you. You saved my life, and I'm determined to spend the rest of it with you." He leaned down and kissed him deeply. Sheamus grinned thinking of all the ways he could apologize. Reigns could almost feel the mischief in his lips, and chuckled lightly. "What?"

"I was just thinking of all the ways I could apologize to you."

"Pervy."

"You know you love it."

"Yes I do."

"Ya want your apology before or after?"

"Why not both?"

The two undressed hurriedly, kissing passionately as they groaned.

Four hours later, as they coursed down the road, Sheamus kissed and nipped at Reign's jawline, at first grinning merrily, enjoying his apology, then the smile faded as he remembered what he would have to do. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, tears welling in his eyes. Reigns looked over at him with loving eyes. "We can worry about that later. Get back to apologizing." Reigns smirked as Sheamus rolled his eyes and started kissing and nipping at his neck.

When the two headed backstage, Sheamus and Orton somehow ended up on the same couch, Orton burying his head in his hands. Sheamus patted him on the back lightly. "What's wrong, fella?"

"Corporate fucking with my fucking life again."

"Know the feeling."

"How?" Orton turned to Sheamus.

"Corporate is insisting that I beat down Reigns. To endure the audience doesn't think we are lovers."

"Same here. My promos with Cody were getting a bit too sexual, so Corporate wants me to punt him. I bought an apology paddle for when he, you know, gets off work for recovery, but then remembered Cody's from Georgia, and his mom probably paddled him. I want it to be a new experience for him. At first I was supposed to yell Shut up at him, but then they changed the line to silence."

"Ah'll tell ya why they did that, fella. My line is shut up. As for the paddle, Ah could take it off your hands." Sheamus winked at Orton and chuckled.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You and Roman swing with us sometime." Orton's eyes shone with mischief.


End file.
